Who we are
by TaraneePheonix
Summary: series of oneshots, review for pairing requests, one rule, i will only pair Negi with Nodoka but I will pair Nodoka with anyone. Negima is not mine. T for safety
1. Things Left Unsaid

-1_I love you, but you love him. Everyone assumes I love him too the way I watch when you're together and my eyes never leave the two of you, well they're wrong, you're the reason I do that, it's you my eyes never leave._

_When I was down you brought me right back up, you were there when I'd lost everything that I held dear, you brought new meaning to my life, you're the reason I'm still here, the reason I'm striving so hard._

_It feels like a betrayal to fall in love with my best friend but I guess you can't help the way fate chooses to fall and maybe now it's our destiny to go separate ways, after all, it's not me you love, it's him._

Yue shut and padlocked her diary holding back the sadness she felt, she hid the book under her pillow, the door to the dorm opened. Yue turned to see _the _diary open in her hand and a knowing smile on her best friends face as the taller girl stepped into the room and kissed her crush on the lips


	2. Flying

-1"Set-chan look!" Konoka launched herself off the top of the swing as it reached the highest point. Setsuna dived to catch the falling girl

"Ojou-sama don't do that you scared me"

"Stop calling me ojou-sama Set-chan, we're on the same level"

"No, it would be improper, someone like me-"

"What do you mean someone like you? You're not my servant you're my friend so you have to start acting like it!"

"I can't I was-"

"assigned to look after me I know but that doesn't mean we can't be friends" Konoka stood up and sat back down on the swing sulking slightly

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama it's just the way it has to be I guess" Konoka didn't respond but started to swing again taking her frustration out as she did so, she jumped off when she reached the top and Setsuna dived to catch her again "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because Set-chan I want to be like you, I want to be able to fly"

"You don't need to be able to fly, because I'm always there to catch you if you fall"

"Set-chan can we go flying?" Setsuna looked around at the empty park

"Of course" She wrapped her arms around the healer and spread her wings, she flew over the mountains out of sight of people.

"This is amazing" Konoka said and spread her arms causing Setsuna to cling to her waist tighter so as not to let her fall "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes" Setsuna said smiling "It's wonderful"

"Set-chan you're wonderful" Setsuna kept quiet, they landed a little while later back in the park "actually" Konoka whispered into her ear "You're more than wonderful, I love you Set-chan"

"I love you too Kono-chan"


	3. Rain on the Wings of an Angel

It started to rain as Nodoka made her way back from town, anxious not to let her new books get wet she took cover in a dense area of woodland. She took a seat on a low hanging branch of a tree and curled up. She thought she was imagining things when an angel landed in front of her soaking wet and facing in the opposite direction, she didn't make a sound as she studied first the white feathers of the being in front of her and then the black hair. It seemed to sense her presence however and turned around quickly. "M-Miyazaki-san…"

"S-Sakurazaki-san?"

"Hai"

"Wow, that's amazing" Setsuna looked at her dripping wet wings and shook the water off them uncomfortably realising it was too late to hide them

"Um, thank you…" She stepped out of the clearing and into the shadow of the tree to avoid getting any wetter "uh Miyazaki-san I'd appreciate it if-"

"Your secret's safe with me"

"Thank you" Nodoka couldn't tear her eyes away as Setsuna shook the water off the feathers

"Can I?" She reached out with a trembling hand. Setsuna gave a small nod and Nodoka touched the feathers, they felt so soft "amazing" she breathed. Setsuna gave a small smile "They're almost angelic"

"Thanks Miyazaki-san" Setsuna said with a sigh

"Did I offend you? I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't, it's just I always thought they were monstrous"

"How could you think that? I think they're beautiful"

"I just did, I saw myself as half demon and demon's are ugly and monstrous"

"But you're not like that, you're different…" Setsuna smiled

"Thanks, again Miyazaki-san"

"It's okay and you can call me Nodoka" Nodoka smiled

"Oh, well, you can call me Setsuna"

"See I always thought you were scary Setsuna-san, but then on the Kyoto trip I talked to you and found you weren't, you're actually really nice"

"Strange how looks can be deceiving"

"Yeah"

"I mean I thought you were really shy and timid but then I saw you confess to Sensei and I saw how courageous you could be"

"I'd been trying to get that out all day, it finally paid off though" Nodoka crossed her arms as the wind picked up. Setsuna took a step forward and wrapped one of her wings around Nodoka shielding her from the wind "Thank you Setsuna-san"

"Why don't you have a jacket on?"

"It was warm when I left…"

"Good answer" Both girls sat down, Setsuna's wings shielding them from the wind and the trees overhead protecting them from the rain. They sat for hours although it seemed like hardly any time at all, they only realised how late it was getting when Nodoka yawned. They looked at their watches and then noticed the rain had stopped.

"Wow when did the rain stop?"

"I have no idea" Setsuna stood up and offered her hand to Nodoka who pulled herself up. Setsuna folded in her wings so they were once more invisible to everyone and the two walked back to the dorms hand in hand.

**My god this sucked, I am so sorry, I'll try better next time and may modify this.**


	4. Cooking Lessons

Ayaka slipped through the open door into Asuna's dorm where the redhead was unsuccessfully trying to make dinner and muttering to herself as she did so "What was Konoka thinking when she moved in with her?"

"I'm thinking she thought she was in love" Ayaka said softly slipping her arm around the other girls waist "And I'm thinking the same thing"

"Ayaka" Asuna turned quickly to face the blonde girl a smile on her face

"Hello love, I came to see how you were getting on"

"Not well"

"I can see that, how about you come over to mine for dinner, and then I can help you learn how to cook"

"That sounds great but it's not only me I'm cooking for is it"

"He can make his own dinner for once, it won't kill him"

"You've certainly changed your tune"

"I fell in love with someone else didn't I, now come on" Ayaka grabbed her girlfriends hand and pulled her out the dorm and towards her own, neither Chizuru, Natsumi or Kotaro were there. Asuna sat on the couch as Ayaka entered the kitchen and turned the stove on "Pasta okay?"

"Yeah"

"Well come here then and I can teach you how to cook" Asuna stood up with a sigh and followed her girlfriend into the kitchen. "It's really simple, just boil the kettle, put the boiling water in a pan, put the pasta with it and keep stirring it for about five or six minutes"

"Is that it? Well that sounds easy enough"

"So did toast but you managed to burn that"

"Hey that was only because-" Asuna caught the blondes grin and hit her lightly on the arm "Stop teasing me" Ayaka pouted and rubbed the spot on her arm where Asuna had hit her

"That hurt"

"Oh sorry" Asuna rubbed the spot

"Joking!"

"Hey I said st-" she was cut off by a kiss "Never mind" She smiled "Is cooking always this fun?"


	5. Arguments

"Love is stupid, there's no room for it on the battlefield"

"Ever heard the phrase 'love is the most powerful emotion'?"

"No"

"I didn't think so but it just goes to show, that love can be used both ways, it makes people do things they never thought they were capable of"

"And ends in death"

"You just don't get it"

"What is there to get Chibi-Yue?"

"Anything at all, you're impossible!"

"Says you!"

"You're unbelievable sometimes you know that?"

"Yup"

"That wasn't a compliment"

"I don't care"

"I hate you!"

"W-what?"

"Oh I didn't mean that, I was just so frustrated"

"So you like me?"

"Yes-No-argh!"

"So…"

"Oh I don't know!"

"Yue-san?"

"What is now Kotaro-san?"

"I think I just figured out what you meant earlier…"

"What?"

"I think I'm in love"


	6. Who Cares?

Asuna stormed out of her room, why did Negi have to be so god damn infuriating all the time, she slammed the door behind her and went outside. Chisame watched her out of the corner of her eye as she stomped across campus but didn't pay much attention, she was after all busy with a new range of clothes she'd just got for Chiu's site. She didn't really notice the redhead until she was practically on top of her. "Move!" Asuna shouted

"God, what's got your panties in a twist?" Asuna only glared "Right, the brat"

"Wow got it in one now will you move?" Asuna said through gritted teeth

"Wow, I've never seen you this mad at him, what'd he do?"

"It's a long story"

"Does it involve another girl?"

"Yeah"

"I thought as much I wouldn't care"

"But you do care, you're face is turning red"

"your's is already red"

"but I'm angry" Asuna rolled her eyes at the smaller girl

"Well why are you angry?"

"Because he's ten!"

"Now you sound like Iincho"

"Don't compare me to her!"

"ha-ha have I hit a nerve?" The redhead scowled again and didn't respond "I thought as much, Kagurazaka you're a lot like me sometimes you know that?"

"Thanks, I'll try and cut down on that"

"Serious now you're so 'I don't care' about everything" _am I comparing her to me?_ Chisame thought to herself

"Oh so that makes me, like you now? Just because I don't care about stuff doesn't make me like you"

"Yeah but it's the way you don't care on the outside but do on the inside"

"So you care about things too, on the inside?"

"Uh, no.."

"Hehe, you admitted it without meaning to"

"I did not admit it!"

"you did, you admitted you care, inside"

"What difference does that make?"

"You don't seem so cold anymore"

"Tell anyone what I said and I'll have to kill you"

"Your secrets safe with me Chiu-chan" Asuna winked

"So now tell me properly why were you pissed off?"

"It was…"

"Bookstore?"

"Wow how'd you guess?"

"cause every time she's around him you get that look, but it's more of a big sister type look ad I guessed only she or Iincho could make you this mad"

"Nah Iincho'd make me a lot worse, he could do worse than Honya-chan anyway"

"So you're not annoyed about it anymore?"

"Nope, actually now I think about it, she can take him off my hands, I can get my free time back"

"That's good logic"

"Yeah thanks for the help"

"It was nothing"

"It must have taken a lot for you to actually offer some help"

"Hey I'm not a bad person"

"Nope, you're a very good person really"

"That's too far, I'm just not entirely made of stone"

"Oh okay, well I'm not either"

"Where were you heading anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe for some food, wanna come?"

"Sure, just let me change"

"Don't bother I like that outfit" Asuna gave the smaller girl a wink


End file.
